The Uzumaki Gaki
by Kakarot Son
Summary: Nobody could have predicted how things would change if one Uzumaki Naruto was given the proper opportunity to become a great ninja early in his ninja career. After using said opportunity to its fullest, he slowly begins to carve his own legend.
1. A Change in the Winds

_**The Uzumaki Gaki: Chapter One**_

_**By: Kakarot Son**_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Naruto series in anyway shape or form. It belongs to its rightful owner, Kishimoto.**

**Summary: We all know that the scroll Naruto stole was written by the legendary Yondaime Hokage, right? Well what if it contained a little more? Naruto takes the world by maelstrom as the dead last rises through the ranks.**

**Authors Notes: Without further ado I present to you, my very first Naruto fic. **

**Please excuse me if there are any obvious mistakes as I am new to this; so Constructive Criticism, flamers and all the lot are welcome, seeing as I'd love to hear your opinion.**

**Warning: Please note that there may be a possible Harem later on in this story. Much later on, for the first 20-30 chapters, there'll barely be any romance, except for the odd date. There will be no Naruto x Two girls at once, till Shippuden, if at all.**

**The lead couple for this story, will most probably be Naruto and Hinata.**

**Chapter 1: **_** A change in the Winds**_

It was a bright, clear day, as many people carried along with their normal business. Buying groceries, working, manning shops, scowling and glaring at the resident 'demon,' Uzumaki Naruto, was definitely on the agenda.

Yes for most people this was a normal day, except for young Naruto who claimed, 'This was his last day as a civilian!'

Normally this would be odd, to have a 12 year old boy claim that it was his last day as a civilian, but you see this was no normal village.

It was the Village Hidden in the Leaves, otherwise known as Konoha, where ninja's lived in harmony amongst civilians. This usually was only harmonic, until the 'demon brat' pulled one of his pranks on the poor innocent residents of Konoha!

Uzumaki Naruto was walking along allowing a large grin to grace his fox-like features. Shining blue orbs for eyes, slightly tanned skin, gravity-defying, spiky, blond hair and last but not least fox like whiskers, which seemed to give him an unmistakeable resemblance to a fox.

He was wearing the only thing he was ever seen in now days, his favourite orange jumpsuit. A white, neck-high collar, with two orange columns next to the zipper, sat firmly on his shoulders. On the connected orange jumpsuit, his shoulders were coloured a dark blue, the emblem of Konohagakure grasped the top left of his jumpsuit sleeve. His pants were simply orange the only design, was the white and blue band which was stuck on his lower right thigh.

Yes today was the day… The day when Konoha was holding their Genin exams, and every single member of the class was excited. The class was made up of numerous clan heirs and important figures in Konoha; A Haruno (mother's on the shinobi council), the last of the loyal Uchiha's, the Hyuga heiress, the Aburame heir, the Inuzuka heir, the Yamanaka heiress, the Nara heir, the Akimichi heir and of course the Jinchuuriki of Konoha. Not that he was important or anything, after all he was just the Kyuubi reincarnated, right?

So this was definitely going to be an interesting exam, after all it would show which clans were becoming greater and which were becoming weaker; each one held the value of their clan's and/or family's prestige.

Whistling along Naruto walked towards the academy, and walked into the exam room… The homeroom, which he had come to love so much, the first places, save for the Hokage's office and Old man Ichiraku's, that had ever shown him kindness.

He marched in with his head held high, he was _going_ to pass this time, nothing could stop him as he entered the class room and tripped over his own shoelace. The pre-teen collided straight into a strange girl with pink hair, "Oh Sakura-chan, I didn't see you there, how about after class we go out on a date?" Her head instantaneously became bigger, as she used the big-headed Jutsu Iruka was so famous for.

"Naruto-baka! Watch where you're going, why would I go on a date with a loser with you, when Sasuke-kun is going to ask me out today, I just know he will!" exclaimed Sakura, first with disgust, but then starry eyes.

Naruto sat down, quite upset, 'Why does the Sakura care about the teme so much?' he asked himself.

Ten or so minutes later, Iruka Umino, Naruto's brown haired, sensei, with a scarred nose appeared, with Naruto's other sensei, Mizuki appeared.

"Okay class, I hope all of you are ready for you Genin exam!" exclaimed Iruka, it would be great to see how well he had taught each of them.

"Definitely! And I'm going to be the rookie of the year! Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto, pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

><p>"Okay students, for your graduation exam you will each do the clone Jutsu, substitution Jutsu and of course the transformation Jutsu," instructed Iruka in a great loud voice.<p>

"Choji Akimichi, you're up!" Mizuki said in a bored tone.

"Okay Mizuki-sensei!" exclaimed Choji, before adding, "Just let me finish my chips!" thus causing almost everyone in the room to sweat drop.

After Choji finished his chips, he walked up in front of the desk Iruka and Mizuki were sharing, "Okay so what do I do first again?"

Once again everyone sweat dropped, "Start off with the standard clone technique," Iruka replied.

Summoning Chakra with strong concentration, Choji replicated himself three times.

"Now the substitution Jutsu" yawned Mizuki, surely enough Choji managed to replace himself with a log, outside of the classroom before using the substitution technique to get back in.

"And now, this will really test your skills, but I want to see a transformation Jutsu!" exclaimed Iruka, Choji merely nodded while complying, turning into a not-to-shabby version of Iruka himself.

It went like this for a while, until Naruto was called.

"Hang on," said Mizuki, "I want you to do it the other way around."

"Wait, whaddya mean? Do I start off with the substitution Jutsu or something?" Naruto asked.

Mizuki nodded, while Naruto yelled with a strong voice, "_Substitution Jutsu!" _Surely enough he disappeared, but instead of Naruto; the third Hokage stood there in all his glory.

Sarutobi blinked a bit, "Hello class, you don't happen to know what brought me here, do you?"

Everyone was to stunned to answer, so all sat there quietly while Sarutobi waited for an answer.

Panting over came to room as a blur of orange appeared back in the class room, "Did I pass?" asked Naruto.

Iruka merely nodded, to substitute yourself with a person a few kilometres appeared required a lot of chakra, and here Naruto was with the energy to run back and only look slightly winded… '_Is this the work of the Kyuubi?' _Iruka mentally asked himself.

"Hokage-sama, sorry for interrupting your busy routine, it seems Naruto managed to do a substitution with you." Mizuki said calmly after regaining his bearings.

"Oh, that's remarkable, I think I may stay for the rest of the exams to see how my future shinobi are doing," replied Sarutobi in his normal kind voice.

"Yeah Hokage-jiji, you've got to see how totally awesome I am! You might as well just give me the hat now old man!" Naruto exclaimed, while staring at the Hokage's red and white hat, with matching robes.

"Okay, Naruto next I want to see you do the transformation Jutsu," nodded Iruka, '_Ya know some day the kid might actually do it,' _thought the seasoned Chunin, _'But then again, this is __**Naruto **__we're talking about,'_ Iruka smirked, as he looked at Naruto in his_ 'try-hard-cool-boy act,'_ both of his hands in his jacket pockets, his chest out to the world as if the young boy was boasting, and his eyes closed.

Uzumaki strolled into the middle of the room once more, before bringing his hands together in the Dog hand seal, before impulsively changing to the boar and then tiger. In a large puff of smoke, Uzumaki Naruto no longer stood. There stood, Teuchi of Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"Okay, I reckon that you deserve a half mark for that," shot off Mizuki.

"Wait! Whaddya mean? This is an awesome transformation!" Naruto almost made everyone in the room go deaf.

"Well for starters the amount of smoke you produced was far too large. Picture this; you're in the jungle about to infiltrate a base, so you start with a transformation Jutsu to deceive the enemy, right?" Naruto nodded, eager to show Sarutobi, how unfairly he was treated, "But you give off your whole team's position with the tell-tale smoke of a transformation Jutsu!"

"That's not fair! Even Sasuke-teme made the same amount of smoke that I did" Winged Naruto.

"Well life's not fair, that the number one golden rule of life!" barked Mizuki, smirking.

Iruka could only nod, wide eyed, this was all true. But many people made a lot of smoke, before they mastered the transformation Jutsu, was this discrimination of some sort? Maybe this was because he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. _'That brat deserves it anyway.' _A little voice at the back of his head whispered, _'Blasted fox… I never even got to say goodbye to them.'_

Sarutobi, made a small grunting noise, "Well sorry kids, but that's all I have time for today. Maybe I'll see all of you when you've earned your headband" Hiruzen attempted to say in a kind and caring voice, as he walked away.

"Aww man, Hokage-jiji left!" Naruto said, letting his voice and spirit drop for only a moment.

A particular Hinata Hyuga, noticed this. 'Hime' styled hair, graced her pale head, stopping short of her eyebrows, which sat carefully on top of a pair of deep white eyes. Unlike the rest of her clan, her eyes held a strange tint of lavender, which gave them an even more intriguing look. She wore a pale-coloured jacket, with the emblem of Konoha, which covered any figure she could possibly have. To cover her thin and slender legs, she wore dark navy blue pants. Not that you could tell how thin or slender he legs were with those lose fitting pants.

The Hyuga heiress gasped, _'Naruto-kun, don't give up! You can pass the test this time! You never give up!'_

"Right anyway, Clone Jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata allowed herself to smile gently, Naruto never gave in, and today was no exception.

In a large puff of smoke, two other Naruto's appeared. One was purple in the face, sprawled out on the floor, with an arm which seemed to have been blown off. While the other, was having what seemed to be a seizure, it was almost normal. Except for the fact that, it had no eyes, only white eyeballs were in the place of where the eye would normally be. Strange gagging sounds were heard as it, rolled around on the floor drooling a thick blue liquid.

"What on earth is wrong with you? _Fail!_" Screeched Iruka, as he used his infamous big-headed Jutsu, _'Perhaps I'm being a bit too harsh, but I can't let someone with skills like this become a shinobi!'_

Naruto's face instantly fell, as he clenched his fists. He'd been so close, he gave it his all, and he tried to draw out as much Chakra as he could, focus as much as he could… But it just didn't work! Why didn't it ever work?

Uzumaki's lip stiffened, it just wasn't fair. It never was.

"Oh come on, Iruka" Mizuki intervened, smirking all the while, careful to keep it hidden from the rest of the class, "I mean he did technically create two clones."

Naruto almost jumped, it was true. He did make two clones. Sure, they didn't work, but, hey they were two clones. He blinked, maybe he'd pass!

"No… I can't let, you pass this test." Iruka, shook his head. "Everyone else created at least _three_ clones, working ones at that. While you created two half dead ones."

A lone _tear_ trickled across Naruto's face, hydrating his mouth as the dry skin absorbed the _teardrop_. He nodded grimly, without uttering a single word as he took his place at the back of the class.

'_Yeah… It never is fair...'_

* * *

><p>20 minutes later had Uzumaki sniffing into the sleeve of his shirt once more. Every single member of his class… At least all the ones that counted passed, even Sasuke-<em>teme<em>!

Now everyone was getting congratulated by their parents, even the teme was getting congratulated by almost every parent. But no one ever cared about him. Why wasn't Mrs. Inuzuka congratulating him, calling him a fine pup? Why wasn't Mrs. Haruno calling him the best possible groom one could have? Where were his parents when it counted?

Unknown to him, within his very body, or more specifically his stomach, two people were gently whispering in union. "Right here Naru-chan," said the woman, while with a clenched fist a blond man whispered. "Right here Naruto-kun…"

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled, as he opened the scroll. He was going to pass the secret back-up test for sure! Once he mastered the Jutsu in the scroll Mizuki-sensei would pass him, and he'd be a ninja! A real ninja!<p>

He opened the valuable Japanese scroll, looking from right to left, up to down. "Kage… Bunshin… No Jutsu?" He resisted the urge to fall over, "That means Shadow Clone Jutsu! That's my worst Jutsu of all."

"Oh well… Time to get started," and so the young Uzumaki, went to work, determined to graduate.

* * *

><p>Iruka panted heavily, having tree-hopped through the forest. Somehow he knew Naruto was here. It was inexplicable, he felt a special connection with the boy. He had to be here…<p>

If Iruka thought he had been panting heavily, he sure was wrong. Naruto was there sprawled out on the floor, panting _extra heavily_, the forbidden scroll strapped tightly to his back.

"I did it sensei! I mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu… So I guess I pass, huh?" The Academy Student smiled, a smile worth his name.

"Kage Bunshin… How? Anyway, what makes you think that you pass? And give the scroll back to me. There's a bunch of Anbu, along with most of the village Jounin's on lookout for you." Iruka told his student, his hoarse voice managing to tear through the windy air.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I managed to learn a Jutsu from the scroll, by infiltrating the Hokage tower and taking it, I'd graduate. It's like a secret back-up test. And I passed with an S plus." Naruto let of another great smile.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to tell you this buy Mizuki obviously lied. That scroll contains deadly Jutsu, forbidden ones. They're forbidden because lots of ninja have died using the various techniques. Mizuki must have stolen it too try and master the techniques." Iruka frowned, something was wrong with this whole scene. _'You can't even blame the kid. He trusted his own sensei, how would a little snot-nosed brat be able to tell that his own sensei was a traitor when none of us could? That's not fair either, Mizuki intentionally pulled that stunt earlier today. He gave Naruto half a mark where he deserved at least a whole, and insured Naruto would fail, since he can't do the Clone Technique well. Then when he was assured that I'd fail him, after the pathetic clones were produced he acted like the good guy._

_After that he made Naruto, trust him while 'villainizing,' me! Then he approached Naruto and convinced him of this amazing 'secret back-up test,' and told him to steal the scroll.'_

The horrible truth then dawned on Iruka,_ 'And then he planned to murder the kid, right here in the middle of nowhere, and get away scot-free. No one would ever suspect him, and if they did he'd be hailed as a hero, the one who killed the 'Kyuubi-brat.' Worst of all, I'd probably be congratulating him.'_

The sound of leaves rustling approached Iruka's well-trained ears, "Naruto!" The Chunin shouted, instantly gaining the young boys attention, "_Run_!"

"W…What?" asked the almost Genin, what was going on?

"Take the scroll and run, go back to Hokage-sama!"

"Well… Well what's this?" asked a new, familiar voice. Its high pitch pierced, through the night air, wavering slightly. "It seems you deserve a bit more credit than I initially thought Iruka." The voice almost instantaneously deepened

"Mi…Mizuki you traitor!" Iruka yelled, _'This just confirms it. Mizuki… Of all people, my best childhood friend, was willing to murder a young child. All because he's the __**Kyuubi-brat**__!' _Iruka almost snarled at the horrible motive.

"What are you talking about, dear Iruka?" asked Mizuki, a sneer running along his face. All he had to do was murder the Kyuubi-brat and now Iruka, and he'd be set. But first he had to confuse the kid, and retrieve the scroll.

* * *

><p>Naruto cringed… He just wanted to cry. Why was life so cruel to him? The only sensei's that had ever treated him kindly were fighting. Iruka was calling Mizuki a traitor and a liar, while Mizuki was acting confused about the whole idea.<p>

Which one was lying, which one was telling the truth?

"_Die!"_ The hoarse command, snapped Naruto back to attention, as he saw a large Shuriken, heading his way. It seemed to be gliding through the air slowly, as the world seemed to stop for the child.

He saw it coming, and closed his eyes, as tightly as possible. Maybe this would be the end to a cruel life? _'I promise… If I ever get out of this, I'll stop pulling pranks on everyone, I'll stop making fun of the teme, and I'll eat my vegetables… I promise.'_

The blow never came. In its place was Iruka, crouching as blood spurted from his back.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he did it, but it was wrong. No matter how many people he'd seen die, he never wanted to prevent a death more than this one. How could he stand by as a young child, a civilian, a caring one at that, not one of those ones which shunned him when his parents died, was brutally murdered? And all because of his old friend! It was just wrong.<p>

The child wanted to become a ninja, and was so close to, yet he would be stopped by someone as heartless a Mizuki. No… Iruka would rather lay down his own life, than watch as someone as determined as Naruto, died trying to become a ninja. He wasn't the Kyuubi… There was no way; Iruka recalled all the good times the two had shared together, when he felt pity for the so called brat. He had denied the kid, the Konoha forehead protector, twice. Both within 24 hours, once at the Ramen bar yesterday, and next, at the exam earlier today. He sure as hell wasn't going to let the kid die without achieving his dream. He'd stand by the kid, as he advanced to become Hokage… He believed in the kid. He wouldn't let Mizuki stop him either.

* * *

><p>"Wh…Why?" Naruto choked out the words, Mizuki was lying to him, and Iruka took the Shuriken meant for him, now he was going to lose Iruka. Iruka was probably the only person, except for Old Man Teuchi, and Hokage-jiji to ever show him kindness and now he was going to lose him?<p>

"Because… You and me…" Iruka cringed, an eye closed as an indication of his pain, "We're the same…"

Images, once again filled Iruka's mind as he reflected, "When the Kyuubi killed my parents, everyone forgot about me. I moped around depressed for a while, but then I turned to pranks as a means to get their attention back.

But still nobody cared… I know what it's like Naruto, to be shunned from society with nobody caring about you. The only reason I ever pushed you so hard was so you'd be able to take care of yourself and so you wouldn't make the same mistakes, which I did."

Naruto's eyes started to fill with a liquid familiar to his skin, they were so used to the liquid by now. But for some reason this time the liquid was different. '_Iruka-sensei really does care…'_

"What a load of crap you're feeding the boy, Iruka. Naruto, listen to me not Iruka. He just wants the scroll. He hates you like the rest of the world; he's just trying to trick you!"

Somehow Iruka fell silent, as he gasped, succumbing to his injuries, he carefully pulled out his medical cream. He needed to be careful, if Mizuki saw him moving, he'd end his life quickly.

"N…No! That's not true! Sensei's different!" Naruto stubbornly protested, it couldn't be true, Iruka wasn't like that!

"Do you want to know the real reason why Iruka hates you so much? Why everyone hates you so much? Why you'll never be welcomed by Konoha?" Mizuki asked.

Iruka stopped dead in his tracks. '_No! This is the worst possible thing that could happen right now!'_

"No stop! Mizuki, it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled but his voice fell on deaf ears, as Naruto nodded.

"Shut up, _Iruka_. Though I suppose what he says is true, it is forbidden."

Iruka let out a breath of relief. '_It's safe… At least for now.'_

"I'll tell you the truth… Consider this your last act of kindness _Naruto_."

Naruto vigorously nodded, he needed to know. It was important, he'd fix it and then everyone would stop disrespecting him and start looking up to him.

"You see… Twelve years ago the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village of Konohagakure. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage confronted it and defeated it at the cost of his own life. All that can be found in text books, but what the text books don't tell you is, he didn't slay the beast. He sealed it within a mere child, because a newborn's chakra network wasn't developed and would be able to adapt to the Kyuubi whereas an adult would probably explode from its chakra. What I'm saying is… That child is you. You, are the Kyuubi no Yoko reincarnated."

Tears once again flowed from the child's eyes, so that's why… That's why everyone hated him… That's why he'd never have a friend his age. He didn't deserve any though. He was the Kyuubi he was evil. He killed Iruka's parents… He killed a fourth of Konoha's populace.

"Naruto _Run_! You can't let Mizuki get the scroll even if you die!" Iruka yelled as he swiftly reached for his medical cream.

The young boy took off, confused and fearing for his life, tearing through the silent woods. Mizuki, of course was soon to follow.

As he applied the Hyuga branded medical cream, which nullified pain, he folded his hands into the ram seal. _'Ram…Boar… Ox… Dog… Snake…' _That's all that'd be to it and he'd be in front of both Naruto and Mizuki. The seals were rapidly performed as a log appeared in place of Iruka

A Dog, Boar and a Ram seal later, found two Naruto's back to back behind the same tree. As if by an unspoken agreement, the taller one of the two, jumped forward, and turned the right causing Mizuki, who was hot in pursuit to halt and follow him.

A few second later Iruka passed the Naruto, "Give me the scroll! Quick, Mizuki's coming!"

This was ignored by the Naruto, as he simply jumped on his sensei, tackling him head-first into the ground.

"H…How did you know? That it was me?" Asked Mizuki, as the henge which illustrated him as Iruka dispersed.

"Because, I'm Iruka," replied the Chunin as he let the henge disperse.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi paced back and forth… This was not good, Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll, and Mizuki had tricked him into doing so.<p>

He stared intently, at the crystal ball displaying, the whole confrontation. '_Come on Naruto-kun, you need to come out of this alive! Do Minato and Kushina proud.'_

Sarutobi could only help but wonder, how had Naruto failed the Genin exams, he'd been doing so well and managed to do a Replacement technique with him. It was one thing for a Chunin to replace himself with another person, but a completely other thing for one to replace himself with someone half-a-town away!

* * *

><p>"Iruka, come on let's go. We can share the scroll, no one will ever know!" Mizuki negotiated with the slightly more experienced Chunin, "We can just blame the whole thing on the demon fox."<p>

"He killed your parents after all, what's to say he won't kill you next. Or betray the village?" Mizuki asked once more, for added effect.

Iruka chuckled, "You're right, that's what the demon fox would do." He could feel the effects of the special cream weakening.

* * *

><p>Naruto's heart stopped for the second time that day, as he listened to the conversation. Iruka-sensei wasn't different, he was the same as Mizuki-sensei. He was just lying to get the scroll. What's to say Jiji hadn't been lying to try and get himself a good ninja?<p>

It still wasn't fair… Things were finally starting to look up, but then they were ruined by Mizuki. And now just when they'd seemingly escaped Mizuki's clutches, it turned out Iruka-sensei had been lying too.

"But that boy's not no Demon Fox… His name's Naruto Uzumaki and he's going to become Hokage… Dattebayo!"

Mizuki chuckled this time, lifting a Kunai, "I see, so that's how it is."

He prepared to slit Iruka's throat, reaching closer for his former friend. That was until he found himself knocked down onto the ground, looking at the brown Shinobi sandals of a child.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei…" Snarled the Child,as his piercing blue eyes were enveloped by a dark, demonic red colour, "_**I'll kill you!**_"

"I'd like to see you try, demon fox!" Mizuki screamed in anguish, how dare this brat knock him to the ground?

"**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" was the only response he got, as a large multitude of clones filled the forest. Standing on every solid surface.

"So you perfected the little clone technique… That's not going to help you!" Mizuki threatened, as he saw each clone prepare for a wind up punch.

"_They're solid, teme" _whispered Naruto, in a cruel voice. He almost felt sorry for the ass-hole.

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes, Naruto." Iruka asked of the boy. The young child had just, taken care of what would be classified as a mid B-rank missing-nin by using his <em>worst <em>technique. That was commendable, even Iruka himself would've had trouble dealing with Mizuki, but this child, the so called 'Demon Brat,' dealt with him, without breaking a sweat. "I've got a gift."

Naruto turned around, and closed his eyes. Completely trusting Iruka, he thought nothing of it as the goggles he never actually used as _goggles_ were lifted from his forehead.

But his eyes darted open, the moment he felt a tight cloth, holding a metal plate, tighten around his forehead. Spinning around, he embraced his sensei, "I'm a ninja! A real ninja!" the young Genin paraded around, dancing as he realised this was a new milestone which he achieved, in his path to become Hokage.

'_Sorry to break it to you Naruto. But the path to becoming a true ninja isn't all fun and games… It's only going to get harder from now on. Though I suppose I shouldn't ruin the moment.' _Iruka thought, as a triumphant smirk managed to cross his face.

When Naruto went to bed that night, he was ecstatic. He couldn't stop thinking of the scroll that, he had taken. If that was just one of the techniques within there, a B-rank one at that, what off the other techniques that were in there?

The last one in there particularly caught his mind. He had looked at the Kage Bunshin which was apparently invented by someone by the name of Mito something, while the last one, 'the _Rasengan,_' was created by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, it was an A-rank Jutsu. No details or instructions on how to perform it were within the scroll. In its place was the name of a book, '_On the Origins of Jutsu,' _which described how the Yondaime's original technique was based on the simple Jutsu creation ideas within the book.

Maybe… Just maybe, he'd create his own Jutsu. According to the history books, the Yondaime's original technique, known by 'Namikaze-sama' only, had almost no weaknesses. And if the technique did, have any, the person who discovered it never lived to tell the tale.

Yes, that's what he needed… His own Jutsu

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**And I present to you the very first chapter of my very first Naruto fanfiction, 'The Uzumaki Gaki.' I hope you all liked it.**

**I'd like to take some time out to thank a friend of mine on fanfiction, 'Razamataz22,' who inspired me to get this done and over with. I had a little less than one thousand words when he published 'More the Merrier.' And I was seriously doubting, whether or not it would be worth it, to publish this. But somehow he managed to inspire me.**

**This is slightly AU, very slightly. As many of you have already pointed out, Yondaime Hokage didn't right the scroll, it was apparently the Shodaime. My only loop hole for this is; Minato re-wrote the scroll containing the best techniques, in his opinion and then forbade it to the public. That's also how the Rasengan was in there, though as pointed out by Naruto it contained no information on how to perform it.**

**Also, Oiroke no Jutsu, Sexy no Jutsu, Sexy Jutsu, etc. or whatever you want to call it, has not been founded by Naruto _yet_. The chapter end leaves a slight hint as to what I may or may not do with it.**

**Vote for pairings:**

**Naruto x Harem (Please list who, I will consider anyone!)**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Naruto x Tenten**

**Naruto x Samui**

**Naruto x Inuzuka Hana**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Lee x Sakura**

**Jiraya x Tsunade**

**Kakashi x Anko**

**Kakashi x Kurenai**

**Shikamaru x Temari**

**Neji x TenTen**

**Shino x Ino (Ever notice how, if you add Sh to Ino, you get Shino?)**

**Choji x Ino**

**This will hopefully at some stage include snippets of Minato x Kushina, one of my favourite Naruto couples.**

**And any other person you feel like sugesting.**

**P.S. To any and all Dragonball Z fans of mine, I hope you enjoyed this 5 thousand words plus Colossal Chapter from me, I will update soon… Don't expect another update on this till Sunday, and that's if I get any free time. Exams suck.**


	2. A Guy called Lee

**Author's Notes: I'm at a loss for words. Nine reviews in less than 3 days! Some of you may not think it's that great but, to me it is. I've gotten more than 8 reviews for a single chapter, yet for some reason it meant something, not to mention all the favourites and alerts I got!**

**Thank you everyone! Blast From the Past, started out with exactly 6 reviews, and I updated the day after I published it and achieved a massive crowd of followers. This hopefully will be something like a weekly update.**

**My personal thanks goes to: Naginator, sco23, Woodysmoments, the DragonBard, Tobi Fan 321, Kail420, Razamataz22 and anyone else who reviewed in the time in-between, the writing of this Author's Notes. I also thank the two communities to which this story has been added too.**

**I also apologise for my absence, holidays and all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Please note that there may be a possible Harem later on in this story. Much later on, for the first 20-30 chapters, there'll barely be any romance, except for the odd date. There will be no Naruto x Two girls at once, till Shippuden, if at all.**

**The lead couple for this story, will most probably be Naruto and Hinata.**

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned. This wasn't fun anymore. He had spent ages, going into every bookstore and library that he could find, yet no one would admit him entrance.<p>

In the brief time that he'd flickered through the first few pages of, 'On the Origins of Jutsu,' when a librarian did not immediately realise his identity, he found he could barely make out what was going on.

The words just didn't make any sense, what did _hence_ mean for instance? And how did Riju Nara, the books author, _decipher_ things?

The book began with something called an _extract? _The first paragraph was a madman's idea of fun.

'_Ah… So you've decided to indulge in the complex art, of Jutsu creation? The process of Jutsu creation is long and hard, one should not presume that it is simple. Performing Jutsu, could be compared to this in difficulty, performing Jutsu is like a young infant crawling, taking his first little hobble. Whereas creating Jutsu, is like paving the roads in which the young infant takes, after creating the rocky road. It's like riding a carriage at the speed, at which the infant was crawling, tenfold. You must be able to ride a carriage at the speed of light, down this very same road, should you wish to create your own Jutsu.'_

What on Earth did all that mean? _Infants,_ crawling? Riding a bike down some rocky path, which you have to _pave_? Naruto was, definitely at a loss, with words.

After discovering the complex book, he managed to talk Iruka-sensei into giving him an English course. His vocabulary, stunted by the various instructors who never cared, was now full of the words he was learning. Iruka had him reading various books, not biographies and documentary-like writing, no he was sensible enough to realise that Naruto needed to enjoy what he was reading.

He had Naruto reading Shinobi fiction, simple words which were stylishly mixed in with old fashioned and more complex words. The one book, Naruto was currently reading, 'The tale of the Calm and Calculated, Cruel Shinobi,' was utterly disgusting in terms of morals. Yet its vocabulary was so advanced that scholars would jump at the chance, to read it. But really who names their many character Sahuke?

The sad thing was, Naruto completely hated it. Why couldn't it be about a Gutsy Shinobi, one that never gave in? Instead of having an evil protagonist and a good antagonist, why couldn't it have a loyal protagonist with a strong honour code? While the antagonist could be someone close to the protagonist, who eventually betrays the protagonist due to the evil nature, and complexity of the world.

Needless to say, the book was doing wonders for Naruto's vocabulary, as was Iruka's teachings. A week ago, he'd have never heard of a protagonist, or an antagonist. But why did Iruka-sensei's lectures have to be so _boring_. All he ever did was talk about weird English laws, which were really confusing.

But on the Brightside, life was finally looking up for Naruto. He now knew why, everyone hated him so much; he even knew why no-one dared mention it before. And while, he stilled loved to prank an _ass_ every once in a while, he slowly began to recede with the pranks. Maybe they'd stop thinking he was the Kyuubi reincarnate, if he managed to stop annoying him so much?

Not only that, but he was now officially a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and was as proud as hell. Once the teams were assigned, he'd be able to go on missions, as long as the person dictating them approved.

Apparently he didn't need to only go on team missions; he could do his own solo missions whenever he felt like it, as a Genin. That was the problem with being a Genin, or a Jounin-sensei; you were normally bound to your team and couldn't go on 'solos,' if it conflicted with your duties as a member of a team.

According to the Shinobi Handbook Volume III, Fourth edition, he was able to do whatever he wanted, as long as it didn't bother the Hokage. That meant he could go off, saving princesses, and beating up bad guys whenever he wanted. Then the old man would have to hand the hat to him!

The problem with all that was, according to the Shinobi Handbook, once again, that doing many missions required a lot of equipment, gadgets and just in general money. Once again, Naruto barely had any money to go by. Sure Hokage-Jiji, Sarutobi donated a generous amount to Naruto each week, but with the amount of money people charged him for basic items, he barely made enough profit to get something from Ichiraku's every fortnight.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Naruto's first lecture with Iruka, and Naruto's Basic English skills had advanced to near academy, second year level. That was advanced second year level. He was finally half prepared to read the book. It wouldn't be easy, but at least he'd be able to partially understand it.<p>

Now the real problem, once again was getting the book. This time every library had seen him, and most librarians would remember him immediately and have him kicked out. What was he to do? How could he get it?

Oh how he'd love to prank them, and make sure they never messed with Naruto Uzumaki ever again, but what could he do? If he did prank them, how'd that help him, it was actually quite pointless... At least he'd be able to extract his revenge on all of them, but would pranking them really make them like him anymore? Out of all the babies that day, why did he have to be the one the Yondaime chose? As Naruto pondered on this he walked through the village, heading to the woods. For some inexplicable reason, the young teenager found himself repeatedly going to the woods, as if not believing it all.

Jiji explained it to him, and said he was special. That Naruto was sure of, how many of those other babies, were Naruto Uzumaki's? That's right none. But he found himself wondering towards the forest on many occasions wondering what if the Yondaime chose another baby instead of him. Why did he have to half a _demon_ fox, of all things the most powerful raw mass of chakra known to modern Shinobi, sealed within his very body? That was something someone like the teme disserved.

As he pondered on the teme having the fox, instead of himself, a strange green blur blew straight into him. Knocking him over, before running away, seconds later it returned, picked Naruto up and stood straight at the blond.

The face was a dark tanned brown, adorning large _bushy_ brow, which sat largely under thick wide eyes. The nose seeming to be a small shadow was ignored by the large head and the atrocious bowl haired cut, on his head. Even stranger was the fact that his eye lashes created shadows, enough to somehow make it look like they were, at the bottom of his eyes rather than the top.

His attire was horrible, even Naruto's orange jumpsuit was better than it, but Naruto couldn't keep his eyes of it. It consisted of a green jumpsuit, dark green at that. Orange leg warmers were placed under his knees, they were stylish. Anything in orange was awesome; he had to give the kid points for that. But most hideously, the boy had placed his forehead protector, on his waist. It was a _forehead _protector, a head band. How could this weird kid, who wore white bandages on his arms, put a forehead protector on his waist?

"Yosh! That was certainly most un-youthful of me, to knock you over like that. For my punishment I shall run two hundred laps of Konoha. And if I cannot do that, I will climb the whole Hokage monument using my hands, and if I cannot do that, I shall run three hundred laps of Konoha. Yosh!" The seemingly young child called out.

'What the hell is a yosh?' Naruto briefly asked himself, before retorting to the boy, "Yeah you bet. It was _certainly un-youthful_ of you to do that. But seriously are you for real? 200 hundred laps of Konoha, even Jiji wouldn't be able to do that!"

"I am sorry for taking up your, time. I must leave now." The green boy, replied, before breaking into a jog.

"Hey wait up kid!" Naruto yelled, "I didn't get your name," Uzumaki desperately tried to catch up with the boy. But it was to no avail the boy was simply too fast. Luckily for Naruto, the boy stopped, and turned around.

"I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast! Rock Lee!" The boy yelled to the whole forest, "I see the flames of youth burn brightly within you, as you were able to stay quite close to me. The only one of us, who can do that, now is Neji… My eternal rival." Rock Lee hesitated for a moment before asking, "May I know your name, youthful one?"

"Sure Rock… Lee? Whatever you want to be called. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konoha and future Hokage!" The orange clad teenager replied, smiling loudly,

"Yosh! I knew it, your flames do burn brightly! Now may I ask who your sensei is? Mine is Konoha's Beautiful Blue Beast, Might Guy!" Lee jumped up in the air, proclaiming his eternally famous Sensei's name.

"I'm not sure yet… They haven't told me, I only graduated a week or so ago."

"Wait so you haven't done the squad exam yet?" Lee asked, before noticing the blank look the boy gave him, "The squad exams, are exams held by Jounin's just before they become an official team. You may have graduated from the academy, but you aren't a Genin till the Jounin passes you. They could still fail you. But that is all un-youthful talk, as long as our flames of youth burn brightly, we will triumph over any challenge set out way!"

"Wait… What?" Uzumaki exclaimed, "I spent almost four years of my life, trying to become a Genin, and now that I am one. I can still get put back into the academy for failing a lousy, stinking test?"

"Yes pretty much, but your flames of youth burn so brilliantly, that I can't picture you failing."

"Lee… That's not going to make a difference, for some reason every single person I've met… Hates me, except for Iruka-sensei and Hokage-jiji. It doesn't matter if I do really well on this test, I can bet you that I'll somehow fail." The boy's face visibly drooped, once again… It just wasn't fair.

"Naruto-kun! Don't worry. Yosh let us fight right now, to see whether or not your flames of youth will burn brightly enough to, succeed!" Lee yelled, once again.

Naruto beamed brightly, finally a real fight! After a weak of waiting, after the Mizuki incident he was finally going to face of a real ninja. If speed was anything to judge by this guy was strong.

Lee blasted straight into a defensive stance; he couldn't wait to see how powerful this stance was. According to Guy-sensei this was a very powerful stance for even a Chunin, but since his flames of youth burned brightly enough he was taught it.

Uzumaki chuckled, "Lee… You can't hope to beat me in hand-to-hand combat… Not with this technique." Naruto's hands were brought together in a familiar seal, as he let out a yell.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

* * *

><p>With a Kunai drawn, Lee continued cutting through each of the clones. Like a hurricane, they disappeared leaving large clouds of smoke in their wake.<p>

Naruto sweat dropped, _'What the hell… This guy's destroying my clones like they're nothing!'_

Hands drawn, once again in the ram seal, Uzumaki loudly declared his choice of Jutsu, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

More clones, appeared, each recklessly charging into the massive heap of smoke, contributing to it.

"YOSH! Your flames of youth burn even brighter than I thought! This is the challenge of a lifetime!" With that thought in mind, Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast's onslaught continued at a larger rate.

'_What the hell is this guy made off? Even the teme couldn't take this many clones, not even Mizuki-teme! How the hell do I beat him!" _Naruto's mind wandered, forming a plan, as best as he could.

Running carefully through the hand-seals, making no mistake, Naruto announced the Jutsu, "Replacement Jutsu!" Instantly Naruto was replaced by a log, as all the other Naruto's tried their hardest to attack Lee.

"Aha!" Lee beamed, as he noticed Naruto high up in a tree, "I've got you now!"

The green-clad Genin jumped up and nailed the Naruto hiding in the tree, with a flying kick to the face.

Momentarily shock overcame Lee as the blond boy turned into smoke, causing Lee to almost fly right through him.

Lee try, as he might, couldn't stop himself from falling to the ground, nor could he stop Naruto creating more clones. As Uzumaki created, a small village's populace, worth of clones, Lee managed to place his feet on the ground.

Standing firmly Lee got back into his stance, as he saw all the Naruto's charging at him. _'This… Kid… He's something else. His flames of youth burn really bright. One of the largest flames I've ever seen. He just doesn't give up. Perseverance and Resilience are his main strengths.'_

"5…4…3…2…1… Jump!" Yelled Naruto counting down the seconds, as each clone lifted itself in the air like a feather, before coming down straight on Lee.

Quickly thinking, Lee braced himself, by crossing his arms against his head. Each clone was carrying a fist, or a foot, through the air, and it was most definitely going to hit him.

'_Oh how I wish I could mould Chakra right now…'_

A sickening splat was heard as Lee was punched or kicked, each clone in perfect co-ordination with the other. Naruto however was surprised to see smoke, filling the air.

'_What the heck… I… He somehow dispelled my clones!'_

"Yosh! Naruto-kun, you have shown the true power of youthfulness, but let me show you my own power…"

'_Wait… This guy hasn't been fighting at his best, he's just been toying with me?' _Naruto wondered, suddenly doubting himself. Just how powerful was this guy?

"The power of a genius… A genius of hard work. Yosh!" Lee chanted, as he stepped aside to reveal two orange leg _warmers_? Which had left a sizeable dent in the forest ground, in fact creating a miniature crater.

Seconds later, Naruto found a foot implanted in his forehead as he fell backwards. His hands, slowly pushing himself against gravity, allowing himself to stand up. A determined look, in his calm, soul-blue eye, told Lee everything he wanted to know. This kid was for real, he wasn't un-youthful, he was just going to keep pushing himself again… and again. Like Lee.

'_In fact,' _Lee thought, _'He remind me so much of myself… Before Guy-sensei helped me, he's helpless, frowned upon, and has nothing but resilience and perseverance.' _While Lee and Naruto, weren't exactly best buddies, mind you, everyone knew the name Uzumaki. It was common gossip, the word often, managing to touch Lee's ears. Everything from the academy's teachers saying, 'Thank god, you're still not as helpless as that de… Uzumaki brat.' Too them saying, 'Even the bloody dem… Uzumaki-baka can at least mould Chakra. You can't even do a simple Replacement Jutsu.' And it wasn't too hard to see, the villager's constant scowls, nor was it hard to see Naruto causing, some sort of mayhem, or the other.

They were so similar, yet so different. Lee, wasn't hated socially, by any means, he was never exempt from society, nor was he abandoned by his own people. In fact, no-one except for his peers, and possibly the frustrated academy teachers, gave him a hard time. He had _made_ them acknowledge him, normally they wouldn't spare a glance at the pathetic orphan. But he _made _them acknowledge him, by any means necessary. First he tried, the approach that, Naruto was still using, just yelling out loud, to get attention. He became desperate, his parents… Fine Shinobi, according to Hokage-sama, in the brief time that the Hokage, had comforted him after their deaths. The truth was, nobody actually knew what happened to Lee's parents, they just seemingly disappeared. Eventually, they were simply disowned by the council, the village. Un-youthful as it was, Lee didn't let it get to him. He needed to prove to everyone that he hadn't disappeared too, going to means of yelling, and attracting attention. That didn't work… In fact they ignored him more, but when Guy-sensei came along it all changed.

The man took Lee in, as his own son, raised him as one too. He fixed up all the holes, in Lee's life, made him into a fine Genin, a great ninja… A formidable opponent. Hell, Lee didn't know just where he'd be without Guy-sensei. The thing was Naruto… He didn't have a Guy-sensei. In fact he could fail the test, and be right back where he started, worse of then Lee. With the villagers actually, sparing him a glance… a glare. How he dealt with it all, Lee would never know. But if anything, Lee came to one conclusion. He'd be Naruto's, Guy-sensei. His Taijutsu could use some shaping up, and all modesty aside, Lee was probably his best possible teacher. He was a Genin, someone of Naruto's age, and they shared a very similar background.

"What the hell?" Those three words, snapped Lee from his mussing, as he suddenly jolted to see Naruto, expecting an explanation. "How did you manage to move so fast?"

"Yosh! The flames of my youth, burned bright enough for you to notice it! I achieved that through hard work, and lots of training."

This apparently wasn't the answer Naruto wanted, "No. I understand that, but you were moving slower before, then you took off those orange things, and nailed me in the face!"

"Ahh, you are referring to my weights." Lee replied, shaking his head slightly, a lecherous grin on his face. "How about we go get you some, eh?"

'_Weights? Okay, that sounds cool. In fact, if they did so much for Lee, why not me?' _Naruto thought, before beaming back, "Sure Lee! But you're paying!"

* * *

><p>Days later, found Haruno Sakura, walking towards the academy. Her pink hair, flowing down to her shoulders, and her brand new Konoha head-band, carefully placed to cover her, rather large forehead.<p>

'_Today is the day… When true love will be tested… The winners determined… The losers chosen… The day when Sasuke-kun will be on a team with me!' _Sakura, almost squealed with glee. She just knew it, she'd be on a team with Sasuke-kun for sure, and then Sasuke would confess his undying love to her and they'd live happily ever after. Briefly she wondered who her other team-mate would be, Kibas, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino-pig, Hinata, or Naruto. It didn't matter... In the end, she'd be with her Sasuke-kun, for sure.

She carefully walked, making sure that she looked like a lady, in case Sasuke-kun, might be watching. She glanced at the sun, it certainly was up high… It usually never got this high until… Nine o'clock. Which meant that she'd be late!

Sakura Haruno, had a perfect attendance record, she was never late, never sick, in hope that she would impress Sasuke-kun that day. Even if she was sick, she'd deal with it, bare through it, and attend school. She may not be as strong as one of the boys, hell she'd probably never be, she was just a girl, but that didn't mean she was _weak_! She knew for a fact, that she had the best attendance record since the Sage of Six paths.

Breaking into a run, she collided straight into a young girl with blonde hair. It fell down to her lower back, and was tied in a ponytail. In fact Sakura could've sworn she'd seen the girl before, peeling her eyes of the girl's hair, Sakura noticed that she was wearing a purple vest-like shirt. Along with that, was the same dark, purple colour, skirt cut off on the sides.

That could only mean it was one person…

"I…Ino-p…pig," Sakura managed to stammer, "What are _you _doing here?"

A delayed feminine scream, followed, and Ino Yamanka, turned around. She glared deeply at Sakura, "Why don't you watch where you're going, _forehead_."

"Shut it Ino-pig, we're going to be late!"

"We can't be late! I'm bags the seat next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino screeched, running off towards the academy.

"Get back here you, pig! I'm going to sit next to _my _Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, causing a few nearby villagers to stare at the girl, in wonder. However the pink blossom, ignored these unusual stares, an chased after Ino.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into the academy, graduate room, his chest out to the world. He was King, and nobody was going to say otherwise, he was finally a Genin.<p>

Minutes ago however, Naruto's current smile, was nowhere to be seen. Tears slowly clogging, up in his eyes, he walked through the streets of Konoha. Why did he even think they'd change?

Was it because, he was now a Ninja? He should've known, they wouldn't care if he was a Jounin for goodness sake, they'd still scorn him… Hate him… Glare at him, everything.

Luckily, a mood lifting thought entered his mind.

'_Hey… Maybe now that I'm a Genin, Sakura-chan will finally go out with me! Chicks dig Ninja', and now I'm as good as Sasuke-kun. I even beat up a Chunin!'_

Unfortunately Naruto, would be unable to talk about the last part. Old Man, Hokage forbid him from talking to it, to anyone except for himself and Iruka. Apparently it was an S-class secret, and they were going to say Mizuki was on a mission. A very long, and difficult mission… Naruto, of course had no idea what anything of this meant. All he knew was that, Hokage-jiji, said that he couldn't talk about the incident, or very bad things would happen, and he'd never be able to be a Ninja again.

So eventually, Uzumaki walked straight into the Academy building, humming to a tune, hands in various hidden pockets.

He tried walked straight to the back of Iruka's homeroom class, seating himself in his favourite seat… This was unfortunately next to the teme, who was probably sitting there, so he could brood in peace. Naruto however, always preferred to sit at the back of the class, so he could leave whenever he felt like it to play pranks, and torment the villagers, for being mean to him. If he sat next to Sasuke, he would be same from Iruka's prying eye, as the Chunin avoided asking the young Uchiha questions. The reason being, Sasuke tended to dampen the spirits of others, insulting everyone within the class in a few sentences.

The class genius, the class slob, the Nara, Shikamaru however had other plans.

"Hey Uzumaki… This room's only for people who graduated, you know people, who got the forehead protector."

Naruto, swiftly pointed to his forehead protector, "See, I passed! Iruka-sensei even, personally gave me his one."

'_I bet he stole it.' _TheShika, decided not to voice his opinion, it was far too troublesome.

So Naruto, managed to reach the back of the class, rather uneventfully. Anyone who'd been paying attention, at a loss for words… The dobe, passed?

He sat down and reflected on the previous few days… He'd met a young brat named, Konohamaru and his _dickhead_ of a sensei, Ebisu. Konohamaru wanted to learn from Naruto, even stalking Naruto, to which Naruto eventually agreed to. But what really pissed Naruto off, was the fact that Ebisu demanded, for the evil brat to brainwashing the honourable grandson. But he was thankfully taken care of, due to an unorthodox strategy of creating multiple shadow clones, who then all at once farted.

Aside from making a new friend, Naruto had begun to wear his weights much more regularly. They were great, aside from being Chakra powered, which meant the more Chakra you pumped in, the heavier they were. They also, contained a quick release mechanism, one simply had to push chakra into the weights, pull it out and then yell, 'Release.' Unless one decided to be more traditional and yell, 'Kai.'

Other than that, Naruto had finally begun to decipher, the book. He finally managed to get the basics of the Jutsu down. Apparently, all you needed to do was shape Chakra, and boom you had your own Jutsu. The hard bit though was shaping the Chakra. According to the first few chapters, all you needed to do was think of what you wanted to do. For example if one wanted to create a shadow clone, they had to think of themselves and use the Chakra to create a carbon copy, this was acquired by hand seals. Different ones made it easier to shape Chakra different ways.

It was complex, but he was in the midst of developing a technique which would involve using the Chakra physics of the Shadow Clone. It involved changing body parts, for when he wanted to hide from the Anbu and villagers. Though he wasn't exactly sure, what was best to _morph_ into.

A sudden yelling noise distracted the young Uzumaki, as his head snapped up. A bright grin suddenly on his face.

"Sakura-chan!" The boy loudly exclaimed, now she'd want to go out on a date with him for sure, he was a Ninja.

He however was met by no direct response to him. But he did definitely hear, he shouting at his other fellow blond classmate.

"No Ino-pig! I got here first, so I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" The girl huffed, and brought both arms to her chest, frowning.

The Yamanaka heiress growled, furious. "No you weren't! I was obviously here first, and I'm sitting next to _my_ Sasuke-kun."

Luckily the two stopped their quarrels after, an intervention by Shikamaru, who complained about them being to troublesome.

Naruto however was on cloud nine, as he noticed Sakura_-chan_ march towards him. She was going to accept his offer to go out on a date! Finally.

"Naruto, could you please move over to the left one seat? Sakura, asked Naruto as kindly as possible.

Naruto observed where he was sitting, it was right next to Sasuke, and if he moved to the left she'd be next to them both. That would be a win-win situation for them both. Whether or not, Naruto wanted to admit it, Sakura liked Sasuke a lot more than Naruto, and Naruto liked Sakura a lot more than he did Sasuke.

So he, complied, muttering a 'hello, Sakura-chan,' as he moved. He made sure to be extra careful, he couldn't muck this up, aside from being a Ninja, this was probably the only life he had. His social life, he was hated by the teachers, which was even worse than being a teacher's favourite, and his only real friend, close to his age was Ayame. And still she was around five to six, years older than him, she had much better things to do, then to hang out with him.

Sakura promptly, stood, walking behind Naruto's former seat, and pushing it in. She then proceeded, to walk around Sasuke's chair, and sit on the Uchiha's right. Two seats away from Naruto.

* * *

><p>Even Sasuke had to admit, that was harsh. Sure he was a prodigy, the last of his clan, an avenger, a genius, but he and Naruto were actually pretty similar. In reality, he was a loud-mouth brat, who wore orange and ran around like an idiot, screaming usually. But underneath that façade, and Sasuke's own, cold one, they were both similar. They were both orphans, they both never really got to know their parents, and nobody in the whole of Konoha seemed to understand.<p>

The problem with all of that, was the dobe took it with a happy-go-luck smile on his face, it was no secret to kids of Konoha that Naruto Uzumaki was treated badly. But to come out with a smile on his face after all that? Sasuke really found himself, questioning the boy's mental stability.

That was just despicable; he'd never achieve the power that he had. Even the power that Itachi had, it would always be out of reach for Naruto. He needed to realise, that the only way to be strong, was to be born with the right. The only way to do any of it, was to stay in the past. If you moved onto the future, you're an idiot, for forgetting about everyone.

Sasuke, was an avenger. That and he was an Uchiha. If he was an Uchiha he was a Shinobi. It was as simple as that, Sasuke wasn't anything else. He wasn't any little puppy that needed the comfort of annoying little fan girls.

But even he, Sasuke Uchiha, had to admit that, that was a really cold move.

'_Who does that?'_ Sasuke thought, _'She just did that to the loser… Shit.'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke's sudden curse, was for a good cause, everyone knew what happened when Naruto was ignored…<p>

"Yoohoo!" Naruto waved, behind Sasuke's back to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, there's an extra seat next to me."

"Sakura-chan did you hear me?" The whole class began to groan.

'_This is probably going to go on for ever…'_ They all simultaneously thought.

"You don't need to sit next to the teme!" Several more attempts, on Naruto's behalf resulted in simple silence, as Sakura ignored him. Naruto, didn't seem to care, and kept on yelling out things trying to attract Sakura's attention.

This continued until Umino Iruka, walked through the front door, holding a few papers in his hand and grinning.

"Okay, Children Settle down!" The man demanded, as instantaneously everyone within the classroom, stopped their conversations and began to pay attention to the Chunin.

Nobody, in the entire room, wanted to miss this. Not Sakura, Not Choji, Not Shikamaru, Not Ino, Not Sasuke and definitely not Naruto. These were the two people, that they'd spend to next chapter of their lives with, and would undoubtedly develop strong bonds with… Or at least that's what the Shinobi Handbook, said.

"Congratulations to the nine teams that passed this year." Iruka, began with a nod, before noticing that, by some pure fluke, the classroom was perfect for separation, all the squads were together.

"Could I have, everyone on the right side of my hand move to room five?" Iruka asked, pointing his right hand out, getting a few confused looks from the students. " You will be greeted by another instructor, an he'll tell you, your squads."

Naruto, breathed a sigh of relief, as he realised he wasn't sent off with all of them. He was one person, off from being in room five right now. He'd be a lot more secure if Sakura-chan hadn't asked him to move.

Sakura, held back a groan. Naruto would have been sent off to Room five, if she had just got him to move one seat more. It wasn't as though she knew this would happen, but if he was in room five, the chances of being placed on the same squad as him would be lessened, dramatically.

Sasuke, simply sent a glare with Iruka. He could have already been out of here by now. He could have been training with his Jounin instructor, to get stronger so he could face Itachi, but here Iruka-sensei was wasting time.

Iruka then began to lecture them on the dangers of being a Genin, and how one should always stay safe, while working in teams.

"And now, I'll announce the first team, on my list. This was authenticated by the Hokage, as all squads were, and are unchangeable. But if you have any problems, feel free to visit me, later. Team Number Seven, with Hatake Kakashi as the Jounin instructor, consists of: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**This may be a small harem…**

**Vote for the Harem List.**

**Samui**

**Yugito**

**Hinata**

**Fem-Haku**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Temari**

**Tenten**

**Ayame**

**Or anyone else you think should be in it… Soon enough, names with the least votes shall be scrapped.**

**I apologise, for my error last chapter, in stating that the Yondaime Hokage wrote the scroll. It seems I was dearly mistaken, so please visit last chapter's author's notes for a full explanation of what's happening.**

**15 + Reviews, this chapter, gets you an update within the fortnight with over 6 K in words. (I will try my hardest to do so any way, but will be far more motivated if I get lots of reviews.)**

**My Brain is dead as it's, 2:21 am, as of me writing the ending to the story. So I apologise in advance for anything that didn't make sense towards the end, I will fix it up tomorrow. Dattebayo!**


	3. Out of the Ordinary

Authors Annotations: Just letting you guys know, this is a re-done version of this chapter, to add to the realism.

May I say holy shit? At the time of me writing these authors notes, I had received 16 reviews for the last chapter alone. That is definitely the most, I've ever gotten for a single chapter within a relatively close time, and I thank each and every one of you for that. There are some Review replies down the bottom so don't forget about those… I'm sorry for the wait, School Camp, School work… yadda yadda yadda. You don't really give a shit, and I wouldn't either.

Changed the name from The Creator to the Uzumaki Gaki… Why should I be limited to something so simplistic as a title?

Uhh mild swearing but this is rated T. Correct me if I'm wrong but T is for teenagers, and guess what I am?

I just read the latest chapter of Naruto. You'd be expecting me to rage and what not about how unfair it is, that the Uchiha's get the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and then finally the Rinnengan?

Honest to god. I couldn't give all that much of a crap. Who cares? I read Naruto every week that's about it; I don't over obsess about it. I read Naruto fanfics too because I enjoy Naruto.

I'm not supporting them though, but think about it. Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Genetics. He's the last Uzumaki. And has Senju DNA. Genetics. He's got the fucking Kyuubi sealed within his gut. He's been trained by the Jiraiya of the Sannin. I believe that Jiraiya was way better than Orochimaru was. That's my opinion. Also he has the Copy Ninja as his sensei. A little team chemistry and boom a ton of Jutsu's plus the reserves to expend it.

Don't forget the biological ability. I'm a Dragonaball fan so this comes into play especially for me, with the android saga and what not. The ability to grow stronger… For anyone that knows DB/Z/GT, there's actually a reason Cell was a living being.

Naruto has the potential to beat Sasuke, Madara and whoever the hell Tobi is, 's faces into the ground. He just needs to unlock it. Feel free to tell me about what you think of this.

Also knowing Kishi, he's going to pull another random thing out of his as. Who says Naruto can't randomly get the Rinnengan? Who says he can't have something better than the Rinnengan? Who says he already isn't better than it. Who beat Pain's ass into the ground again?

No not Kakashi of the Sharrigan, not Senju Tsunade, Not Konohamaru Sarutobi, but Uzumaki Naruto. Never forget, that Naruto will always pull a victory out of his arse… Always.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The rightful owner is Kishimoto.**

…

Sakura's brow was deeply, furrowed, as she frowned. She was on a team with Naruto, of all people! That idiotic buffoon, she quickly shook herself out of it however. Letting out a cheer she screamed, "Take that Ino-pig! I'm with Sasuke-kun!"

She could almost die there, happy. Almost being because Naruto of all people was there, he was a no good runt. And then he'd probably somehow manage to ruin the whole thing for her. She caught herself before she began talking nonsense what could this dead last-baka do to her relationship with Sasuke-kun? After all true love triumphs all!

Sakura turned her attention back towards Iruka, keen to hear the rest of the squads… Perhaps Iruka had read it wrong and it had said that Naruto hadn't passed? Maybe someone like Shikamaru would end up on her squad instead; he was a lazy butt-head, no doubt about it. But at least he was sort of cool, unlike the dog boy Kiba or that creepy kid Shino. Or even that fat try hard, Choji, however no one could or would, ever compare to her Sasuke-kun.

"Now the next team on my list is Team Eight. Once again these were all authenticated by Hokage-sama himself, and are unchangeable. If you do have any problems though feel free to talk it out with me. Team Number Eight, with Yuhi Kurenai as the Jounin instructor, consists of: Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba."

…

Kiba was fist pumped; he had gotten a hot chick on his team. Okay, fine Hinata wasn't hot, but she was a chick after all… And a darn pretty one if he had to say anything about it. Besides he was quite sure, she had a thing for him anyway. That and the fact that he had bug boy as his other team mate only added to the Inuzuka's enthusiasm. There was no way that he'd go for Hinata… right? He'd probably just have more fun with his bugs. He patted Akamaru on the head, as he smiled at Hinata, the sleeping dog paying no mind to the class.

Hinata was slightly sadder, as she pulled her loose, Eskimo jacket over her shoulders. She wasn't on a team with Naruto-kun.

'I guess it's just fate… like Neji nii-chan always talks about.'

At least she was lucky enough to graduate, her father Hiashi said she wasn't fit to be a Kunoichi. Besides she had pretty good team mates, she had Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. They were two boys which she had come to know in the academy, not well, but moderately. Kiba was loyal and a great friend almost like Naruto, but extremely different at the same time. He was a part of a clan like her, but to her knowledge he'd never had anyone constantly telling him he should give up. Give up on everything he'd struggled to achieve, give up on being a ninja… and to give up on being ever socially accepted.

Shino was a nice friend of hers, who was always kind to her no matter what. Once when she was crying under a tree, he had come across her and given her an apple from within his pocket. Stating that, it would not do for her to remain hungry and sad, as hunger only ever lead to sadness. He was always there to state the facts and help her out a few times she had openly confessed to him the problems she had. He had still to this date never let her down with a solution. It was just that she couldn't execute every single solution, but she was still grateful to him.

Last but not least, she had Kurenai nee-chan as a sensei! How awesome was that? Kurenai was practically the older sister she'd never had, and had been ever since Hinata entered her second year of the academy. Iruka has organised for Kurenai to pick Hinata up from the Hyuga compound and travel to school, in which she got to talk with her soon-to-be big sister. Hinata found that she really liked Kurenai, as she didn't look down on her for not having much confidence. Hinata herself could admit, that she barely had confidence, every time she'd try to bring it out, it'd fall back.

That's why she admired Naruto so much; the boy had been hated on throughout his whole life, by everyone and anyone. And that was an understatement. Nobody liked him, not even Iruka-sensei. He had more patience than the others, but when it came back down to it, he was the same as everyone else. Yet he never let it get to him, he never cared. He never once faltered, if life had him down, he'd get back up and punch it in the face. He was immune to it all, he was invincible. That was why she admired Naruto.

Letting out a small giggle at Kiba's antics Hinata turned to look at Shino, as he adjusted his glasses.

…

Shino Aburame was quite pleased with his team. They would be a great reconnaissance team. Hinata with the invaluable dojutsu of the Hyuga clan; the Byakugan, the all-seeing eye, she'd be able to see for large distances and spot any traps that were laid. It would be especially valuable while they were travelling in the case of an ambush from behind. Kiba with the invaluable nose of an Inuzuka, he'd be able to track most things down without breaking a sweat. This would be great for locating individuals, and not to mention Akamaru. From what Shino had seen the two made quite the formidable force, he'd be able to take the brute force role of the team. While Shino had the Aburame bugs, which would be able to trace their targets as well as zap them of their Chakra, leaving them weaker for any kind of ambush. It would also be very helpful during reconnaissance as he'd be able to leave a bug on the target, and come back to the target later.

All of that was without Kurenai Yuhi, his supposed Jounin sensei. She was Konohagakure's Ice Queen, and Gen-Jutsu Mistress. If anything went wrong during the missions she would be able to apply a Gen-Jutsu, it was as simple as that. From situations like, applying a numbing Gen-Jutsu to a dying person to fool the pain receptors in the body, and get rid of all the pain, or to forcing and enemy to commit seppaku.

They would be a great team, of that Shino was sure. If all went well, logic dictated that they'd find themselves quite high up, within Konoha's ranks.

Shino adjusted his glasses, as he noticed Hinata glance at him. He met her gaze, before she let of a quick squeal and rapidly turned her head towards the Uzumaki, her face red with embarrassment.

…

Naruto almost wanted to die of happiness… and sadness, both at the same time. He was on a team with Sakura-chan! Now she'd finally go out on a date with him, since they were teammates and everyone would start looking up to him because he was dating Sakura, who was very popular. Then the old man would just hand over the hat to him, because he was already awesome enough to be Hokage, people just needed to know his name.

But at the same time, he was stuck on a team with Sasuke-teme. He was a stuck up bastard to put it lightly, and now Naruto was going to have to accept him as a squad mate? Ha, fat chance of that happening. Naruto didn't care, even if he was supposed to be friends with Sasuke now, he was still a bastard. Until that happened Naruto wasn't even going to go near him.

He spared the Uchiha survivor a glance, as he noticed him let out a sigh.

…

Sasuke let out a sigh; it was going to be a long experience. He was going to be stuck on a team with a failure; the dobe, and the most annoying fan girl in the world… Sakura. Hell that fan girl wouldn't even be able to throw a Kunai straight to save her life; it was still puzzling him as to how she became a Genin.

While the Dobe hadn't even become a Genin! He hadn't passed the three tests like the rest of them; he had failed the Clone Jutsu. The E-rank Bunshin no Jutsu, which the copy of the scroll they were given on the first day of the academy, was listed.

He was probably worse than Sakura! He'd somehow managed to trick Iruka and the Hokage into letting him pass. It wasn't fair! How had that fool been given special treatment when he had failed the exam three times, while he the last Uchiha, practically royalty, wasn't allowed to take the Genin exam until this year! Why had he? What did Naruto have that he didn't? Was it because he was an unstoppable juggernaut during most of the academy spars? All he could do was take a beating! Otherwise he wasn't fit for being a Genin. Besides all he was ever going to do was piss all of them off.

He glared intently at Iruka, as he watched the man announce the next squad.

…

"Now for, the final team on my list. Team 9, is still an active Genin squad so the next team is called Team Ten. Now once again, Hokage-sama was the one who authenticated these squads, after I created them, they were all made to suit different types of missions however. If you have any problems, please feel free to contact me, and we can talk them out. Team Number Ten, with Sarutobi Asuma as the Jounin leader, consists of: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru."

Choji smiled brightly as he heard that. He was going to be on a team with his best friend, Shikamaru. They had a long history running together, all the way from back to year one of the academy. It had been a cruel day, as Choji was repeatedly insulted by older student of the academy. Both physically and verbally, until Shikamaru had stepped in, he had very clearly told the bullies to leave 'the kid' alone, or he'd call the teacher. He had muttered something about anything else being far too troublesome, and almost instantaneously the bullies had vanished.

From that day, their friendship had grown as they talked with each other and often just relaxed. It was sure great to have someone he knew on his team, unlike that Ino-person.

They had been in the same class in the academy, but Choji barely knew her. She was popular; he was not. It was as simple as that, in fact the only real connection was that their fathers knew each other.

He glanced at the girl in question, only to notice her trying to pull her hair out. How bizarre was that? Choji however decided to pay no mind to it, for he had a bag of potato chips to attend to.

…

Ino Yamanaka was a proud young woman, at the age of twelve she already had looks that most Kunoichi would die for. Beautiful blonde hair trailing down her back, in a lone pony tail, and joyful blue eyes did nothing to harm her delicate features.

Regardless of all that however, the Kunoichi, wasn't happy at all. She was on a squad with the fat kid and the lazy butt! And worst of all, she wasn't on Sasuke-kun's team! Forehead was! There must have been some kind of mistake, as her mother once told her when she was little; _'True love conquers all.' _She had said that to Sakura as well, but it was aimed at her. How could she not be on a team with her one true love?

Besides from that, she didn't even get a good team. She got the unpopular guys; Shikamaru and Choji. Choji was really, really fat so he wouldn't want to do a single thing except eat, while Shikamaru was really, really lazy. In fact he'd only passed the written exams by an inch.

That meant that she would have to be the one to pick up their slack, and do all the work. What a terrible, terrible day. It had started off just fine, until forehead came and ruined it before they got to the academy. But to make matters worse, she wasn't on a squad with Sasuke-kun, she then found out that she didn't get Kiba either. He was second in line on her hot guys list, but no she didn't get him either. Instead she got the fat-ass and the slacker… How horrible.

…

Shikamaru gave out a small sigh, along with a miniscule sigh.

'_So they actually made teams based on abilities… Not just stick the lowest scoring member, with the highest scoring member and highest scoring Kunoichi for every team… Interesting.'_

They would pack one hell of a punch, Shikamaru was certain of that, once they honed their abilities a little more. Shikamaru was just… lazy. But that didn't mean he wasn't smart. Nor was he stupid either, he had heard of the tales of the fabled Ino-Shika-Cho team. It was obvious to him that they were going to be the next one, whether they liked it or not, in which case it was the latter.

Choji would be the main distraction; he could use his various clan techniques which would increase his strength and size to engage enemies. While this was going on Shikamaru and Ino could hide within the bushes and Shikamaru could use his Shadow binding technique to hold them in place, for Ino to launch a Mind technique to a defensive opponent.

It was obvious… They were going to be the next _trio_. They were going to get a lot of missions every single day. They had the _son_ of the _Hokage_ as their Sensei. There was no avoiding it now.

Shikamaru frowned slightly, letting his right arm which he had been using to support his head, slack across his leg. He could only bring himself to say a single word in such a situation…

"Troublesome."

…

"So I take it you're all fine with your teams then?" Iruka asked, only waiting for a little while for a response. They'd have to grow up and deal with it, it was another tradition of squad making. The first would be the specialist teams, like the Ino-Shika-Cho team, the reconnaissance team and the Heavy assault team. Sometime they would get an uneven mix of teams. Some years the graduates were mainly only Heavy Assault, sometimes they were only reconnaissance. Heck this one time they had an assassination year in terms of Genin, the economy suffered greatly that year. Assassination teams usually had little to no teamwork; especially when they were a bunch of fresh Genin.

Next would be the method which most people often referred to as the _only_ method. The commonly known stick the dead last with the Kunoichi and Rookie of the year method. Now this wasn't used to only craft a single team, it would repeatedly get the best female, the best male and the worst; of those left in the selection pool.

All in all these brats were stuck with it. They were on these teams whether they liked it or not. Container of the Kyuubi or not, last Uchiha or not. Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Hyuga, Nara, Aburame or not, they had not a choice in the matter.

…

"Team 8?" A woman with dark flowing black eyes walked into the room, her eyes looking straight ahead the whole while. The woman was wearing an odd thorn covered material, with a red blouse of sorts underneath, and a fishnet top underneath. Bandages adorned her upper thighs and her hands, while she was missing a sleeve. It looked like it had been purposely cut, by an expert tailor as –like the rest of her outfit- it did not reveal a single thing. Except for a pale and hardened left arm.

Three of the students immediately stood to attention. Hinata smiled warmly, Kurenai was her sensei after all! She tried to mutter a hello, but let her voice settle for a slight tremble.

Kiba had a large grin on his face. He was the first of the students to get their sensei, which meant that he'd get a head star! He gave a quiet chuckle which went unnoticed… It certainly didn't hurt that she was smoking hot either.

Shino simply gave a small nod to now teacher. His eyes protected by his sunglasses met her own, piercing red demonic eyes. He merely looked to the ground, and walked forward slightly, adjusting his white trench-coat the whole while. She seemed to know what she was doing, and as long as that was the case; she was an adequate teacher.

"Follow me." She lead them out of the class room.

…

Naruto gritted his teeth anxiously, when was their sensei going to come? Nakarshi something, if Naruto recalled correctly. Who was he? Would he be cool like Team 10's sensei?

The guy which Team 10 was to call sensei was a kick-ass looking guy, who smoked. Smoked, regardless of the fact that the academy had a variety of No Smoking Signs, planted almost anywhere one could look. He had to be pretty cool and laid-back to do that. He also seemed pretty nice.

Would Nakarshi even care about them? Would he hate him for being the Kyuubi? Would he kiss Sasuke's ass like every odd teacher?

Besides that, what was life going to be like from now on? It was now a major turning point. Starting from today he was going to be a Genin! Naruto wasn't the smartest fish in the pond, but even he knew that from now on his journey would begin. He would become a Chunin without breaking a sweat, then the same for Jounin. He would be too cool to join ANCHU or whatever they called it, and would finally be the Hokage!

Everyone would finally stop disrespecting him and look up to the name Naruto Uzumaki! He'd beat their faces in again and again if he didn't.

He smiled as he picked up a blackboard duster from Iruka-sensei's bench. Naruto carefully placed it on top of the door, but gave it enough falling space. Even the tiniest of moments would set it off and drop it on the head of the next person who came through the door!

There were many ways to the path of Hokage, Naruto reasoned. So why not start by surprising their Jounin-sensei and proving how much better he was then the teme?

…

Sakura watched Naruto with mild interest. No she wasn't watching Naruto; she was watching what he was doing.

She couldn't help but feel bored; it had been an hour since they all left and Kakashi-sensei still hadn't shown up. Somehow she knew that there wasn't anything wrong, it was her gut feeling.

So here she was resorting to watching the idiot baka, play around. Her Sasuke-kun was sitting in the corner occasionally grouching.

She had nothing to do.

She watched on, her interest peaking as Naruto suddenly leapt away. All the while footsteps could be heard.

"Finally…" Sasuke-kun grumbled.

What awaited them was a large surprise.

…

Sasuke grimaced as a large figure walked through the door. Was this their supposed Kakashi-sensei?

He had long dark brown hair, tied in a warrior tail. He also had a cheeky smirk on his face, along with a very large nose.

He was wearing the standard Chunin uniform. The Chunin flak jacket was the official proof of rank.

Wait… Something was very wrong here.

Wasn't Kakashi-sensei supposed to be a Jounin?

…

Sakura watched on in mute horror as the blackboard duster swooped down and fell on the man's head. He let out a gigantic growl as a face fitting of the very word, _terror_ took the place of his smirk.

"Who did this?" He growled with a deep burly voice, his eyes widening.

Sakura let out a tiny squeak before pointing in the direction of Naruto. Why did he have to do that? Now he was going to get in trouble because of it, and their sensei was in a bad mood!

Naruto's bored eyes suddenly turned to ones of horror, a look of betrayal among his face as he stared unbelievably at her.

'_Well it's not like I was going to let us get hurt because of something you did, Naruto!'_

She couldn't help but wince at the amount of sadness the eyes held.

'_For what it's worth… I'm sorry Naruto.'_

He didn't seem to quite manage reading her thoughts, as the look never left his face.

The brown haired man smirked even wider than before, in fact you could almost say smiling in a twisted way. He pulled out a Kunai, stashed conveniently in hidden pocked and jumped at the blond.

He quickly let of a succession of stabs, at Naruto; while to boy was still obliviously staring a staring at Sakura. The Kunai was left, implanted in the demon container's head.

The boy suddenly collapsed before her very eyes, his piercing blue eyes still starring into hers. The man quickly jumped away; laughing chaotically.

However she could still hear a very faint, albeit deep muttering.

"That's what you deserve for getting too strong, _Demon_ brat! Heard you graduated from the academy… Now we can't let you actually become powerful again, can we? If you ever touch my family again though…"

With that the man left and all that remained were two startled Academy graduates and a half dead one.

…

Sasuke jumped up to attention as the man suddenly stabbed Naruto and ran.

'_What the fuck is going on right now? Why on Earth would Kakashi do that to the dobe? Heck, was that even Kakashi?'_

The last loyal Uchiha swiftly ran towards his future team mate, gripping the Kunai tightly. It took a lot of hard work and certainly wasn't easy; this man certainly knew how to stab someone real hard with a Kunai.

A might huff, and a might puff later the Kunai was still imbedded within the Uzumaki's head. It just wouldn't budge, it was stuck inside.

"Sasuke-kun!" A startled Sakura yelped. "I'm not sure how to get that out, but we need to so it can be bandaged right?"

Sasuke nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Well then you'd need to pull it out, and I think the easiest way would be to shake it. If you shake it, then it'll become a bit looser and easier to pull out."

"Sakura, I want you to go get help right now. I may be an Uchiha; but there's only so much that I can do."

The pink haired girl nimbly nodded, and turned to leave.

She hesitated.

"Sasuke-kun… If you move it too much you might damage his brain, or severely damage is Skull. If you don't get it out soon though, it's going to be very hard to get out.

Nodding, Sasuke yelled. "I said go get help… _Now!"_

Without another word between the two, sans the small squeak Sakura let off, they set apart to do their separate tasks.

'_This is not going to easy not in the slightest… Why did this happen? And why did that man stab the dobe of all people? Why am I even helping the dobe? I'm the last of the Uchiha Clan, the most powerful one in all of Konohagakure. Why would I help the dobe? I should care should I... It won't help me beat Itachi, at least this way there'd be one less student for our teacher to worry about.'_

With a crazed look on his face Sasuke ran his hands through a few seals.

'_Fuck this. I should just kill the dobe here and blame it on that Chunin. This way I'll be one step closer to following Itachi.'_

He would do as his brother commanded, to go down a path of hatred.

'_Wait commanded? Why would I listen to __him__of all people? Who says I need to use hatred to become strong?'_

Sasuke thought of every strong person he knew. And to be honest he no longer knew any, except for Itachi and one other. His family had been gone too long for him to remember exactly what they were like. The strongest person in the village was fuelled by the polar opposite of hatred.

The Hokage certainly wasn't full of hatred. He was a senile old man; that much Sasuke knew. But he also knew that the man was a being of power. He could be thought of as the very word itself. Everyone respected him… More than they respected the last Uchiha for goodness sake, and the Uchiha clan was the most powerful in the whole village!

Itachi probably wouldn't even hold a candle to the Hokage. Why did he have to even follow his brother? He didn't have to aim to have the same amount of power as his brother… He needed to aim to have more than that.

And who had more than Hokage; the strongest Shinobi in all of Konoha, the strongest village in all of the Earth?

'_Why am I even thinking of this now?'_

He shook his head at himself as he managed to get side tracked… As a person was dying no less.

Once again he focused; only this time, his intentions pure.

'_If you move it too much you might damage his brain, or severely damage is Skull. If you don't get it out soon though, it's going to be very hard to get out.'_

Sasuke gently shook the Kunai, moving it around inside Naruto's head. He pulled as hard as he possibly could, yet it still didn't come out.

He shook the Kunai around once more and pulled even harder; but still to no avail.

Sasuke tried one final time, letting of a feral yell as he pulled on the Kunai with every ounce of strength he had. Suddenly he managed to rip the Kunai free.

Then the blood started pouring out. In mass quantities, the dark red liquid came gushing out like a torrent. It kept on pouring out, never ceasing.

The Uchiha couldn't help his mind spinning back to that day… five years ago. The blood spilling out was too similar.

'_No… I can't be useless as I was then. I am the last Uchiha!'_

He managed to stop himself from repercussion but Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Here he had just killed Naruto. By accident at that! By proxy he had killed Naruto, but technically he had tried to save him, only accidentally killing the boy.

He frowned as a single tear dropped onto the ground. He couldn't cry now. He needed to make sure that the boy was dead first.

There was always a possibility that he was still alive, somehow hanging on by a thread. As much as Sasuke thought that was a load of rubbish in the academy, he now found himself hoping for it to be true.

The Uchiha found himself crossing his fingers, praying for the boy to be alive.

…

Iruka Umino was a man who cared very deeply for those he knew, his students included. That's why when a student burst into his office and told him another had been attacked, the Chunin ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

He still didn't know who the student was, but by the gods he prayed it wasn't Naruto. The boy had only just graduated!

He knew it had to be a member of Team 7, or at least that's what he thought. The chances of it being anyone else were quite small. He had presumed it would be a member of Team 7, though because they had the legendary Hatake Kakashi as their sensei. So, one could tell that they'd be the only team still there after an hour.

Sakura though, was right before his eyes. So she couldn't have been the one who had been attacked… so that left either _Sasuke_ or _Naruto_. Iruka couldn't tell which one, without asking Sakura and he didn't have the time to do that.

If it was Naruto he doubted she'd have been as caring as she was, and as startled as she was. But then again miracles did happen.

If it was Sasuke Iruka had no doubts that she would be squealing, crying and yelling at him to hurry up now. But once again miracles did happen.

He tensed before he turned the nob of their homeroom; he muttered one last prayer hoping that it wasn't _any_ of his students.

While he didn't kiss the Uchiha's ass, he didn't _blatantly hate _him either. He was a Shinobi and so far all his power, all his abilities; all his Jutsu had been earned. He hadn't started copying every little thing yet.

There wasn't much wrong with copying one's Jutsu. This was the world of the Shinobi; there was never any playing fair. The magical eyes that all Uchiha could achieve were tools, tools to be used. The ability to take an opponents' Jutsu and turn it against them was an invaluable asset to a Shinobi. Iruka had to admit, he'd do quite a lot to get those eyes.

What awaited the scar-faced instructor was to be never forgotten by the Chunin.

…

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed as he noticed the boy in the Uchiha's grasp, blood pouring out and a decent sized hole in his head.

'_What's going on? Why does Naruto have a massive hole in his head?'_ The academy teacher furiously questioned himself.

Then it all suddenly clicked in the Umino's mind.

'_Sasuke must have attacked Naruto, who had previously annoyed him. Sakura then ran to go get me, because this wasn't the _Sasuke-kun_ that she knew. Meanwhile Sasuke here decided to finish of the job. That would explain all the blood.'_

"Sasuke…" Iruka muttered his voice cracking demonically, as if the demon that was within Naruto had possessed him. "Why did you attack Naruto here?"

The Chunin finished of his sentence by cracking his knuckles, a menacing glare starring Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke couldn't help but let relief wash through him. "Iruka-sensei… There's no time for that. Naruto has been wounded by a Chunin."

"Ha- What?" Iruka asked, now extremely confused.

"That's right sensei a person wearing a Chunin vest attacked Naruto." Sakura backed up her _beloved's _story.

"And then I tried to pull out the Kunai stuck in his head. I had to move it around though to get it out because it was too tight." Sasuke continued, from where Sakura had left of.

Iruka couldn't believe his eyes. Here was Sasuke Uchiha, the lone Uchiha survivor, the Rookie of the Year, and one of the most arrogant people he knew. Well the Uchiha was a long way down the list… And yet here he was helping Naruto Uzumaki, the unknown human sacrifice, the Dead-Last and the most happy-go-luck person in the entirety of the Earth itself. It was no secret that they two hated each other's guts. That's why it was so shocking.

Still the man couldn't help himself from groaning. "Sasuke, Sakura you never pull a Kunai out of someone's head. Never… Unless you have a medic-nin with you.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later. First we need to check if Naruto's alright. He may still be alive, hanging on by a thread. We could still save him." Iruka said in a mellow and slightly defeated voice. He knew there was no way he could have survived that.

Within a few milliseconds of talking, Iruka quickly shook his head at his current train of thoughts.

'_No I'm going down the wrong part. Soon Sasuke will be in the same position Naruto was in, if I keep going on like this. And nobody deserves what that kid went through.'_

Muttering a quick prayer to the Kami above, he looked at the duo. They seemed to get the message.

Iruka, Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads towards the said blonde. All of them expected this to be one of the last times that they'd ever see the Uzumaki; however what awaited them shocked each one of them.

Tiny white wires were crossing around the small hole in the young boy's skull. They kept on growing in number, until the whole was completely covered with said wires. Next the wires smoothed out and blended into the rest of his skull.

Shocked the trio looked on. Now blood was pumping out of Naruto's wound quite rapidly, as the wound itself shrunk. It just shrunk. No fancy wire trick like before. The hole simply didn't exist anymore.

"I didn't know the Kyuubi had healing abilities too." An awestruck Iruka exclaimed.

…

**FAQ & Review Responses:**

'If you're going to have multiple women throwing themselves at Naruto like a

bunch of wh0res, you should announce it from the very beginning. A lot of us find harems to be highly offensive .I know that I don't want to waste my time reading even the first chapter of a

harem fic. It's best to place the harem warning in the story summary so we can screen it

out with the search engine.'

**I shall do so, at the start of the first few chapters. It's not definitely going to be a harem, as . Thank you for, letting me know, that you'd appreciate it at the beginning of the story. Let me tell to everyone right now, this fic is currently rated T, and there's not going be much romance in it, for the first odd let's say 20 chapters. Maybe you'll have Naruto and Hinata going out on a date or something. But he is twelve years old! That said, anyone who would like to let their, unwillingness for a harem to be in this story, should step forward now, as it's the best possible time for my mind to be changed.**

'Why do most authors follow the cannon series. This fanfiction nit the manga.

Example the Mizuki arc why do you all put that fucking part in every fiction.

It's really annoying.

**This begins at the beginning of the series. The reason being, I didn't want to start earlier, because I've done that before, and it's easy to get stuck. I don't know enough about the middle parts too, to start the story in there. I have next to no knowledge of the three tailed arch. All I know is they meet Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto with Tenzo/Yamato. I also think it wouldn't be as effective as possible, too write it from a random point. Another reason is because I wanted to adjust it, however small the adjustment was to suit this story.**

'Why would Naruto need a course on English? He lives in a Japanese speaking

society. You even admitted as much yourself when you said you'd be using

Japanese names for jutsu.'

**Good question. But think of it like this, he lives in a society where there are two official languages, Japanese and English. Slowly, Japanese started to fade, as less people used it, whereas English thrived. So almost everyone speaks English there. While they also know the basics of Japanese. And I also said the Japanese names would be used for Jutsu, in things like a formal scroll and all, most probably with an English translation in brackets, as I don't believe in having to make a reader learn how to speak fluent Japanse to read a fic. Luckily, I took Japanese, earlier when I was a little kid, and know some of the basics.**

…

**Author Annotations: Previously I had Sasuke and Sakura trying to melt the Kunai out of his head. I realised that would be too unrealistic though.**

**Also I apologise, but I couldn't think of a better place to end it. Hopefully this was entertaining, better than the usual team assignments arch. Don't expect the entire story to be the same. If I wanted it to be exactly the same till a certain point, I'd have simply started it there.**

**This fanfiction will not be a harem, at least for a long; long time. But I do intend to let Naruto have a few relationships. How I can do that while stopping this from being a harem at the moment, is for me to know and you to forget.**

**The Harem votes can be found at the bottom of my profile page, using a tallying method. So far, Hinata and Fem-Haku are in the lead. I apologise for the long review reply, but I had to clear that up, with everybody. I also took out the normally massive authors notes explaining everything, if you want to clear something up; hit that review button, or PM me.**

**Right now I don't mean Harem, harem. I mean the girls involved with Naruto in a relationship; basically a vote for who Naruto will be paired with. Let me be clear though, I honestly don't care all that much about the result. I'm making my decision; I'd just like to know what yours would be.**


End file.
